criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Show No Respect
Show No Respect is the third fan made case of MissxVenomxPoison and the third in The Lost District Case Background The victim was a prisoner named Lily Robinson, who was convicted for poisoning her boyfriend because he wanted to leave Grimsborough with or without her. She was found nearly decapitated in her cell, her head was flushed down the toilet much to the lament of her cellmate, Gloria Fernandez. The killer was Margaret Littlewood, with whom Lily had gotten in many brutal fights with as Margaret had killed Lily's grandmother, her dog, and two other dogs, all in a vain attempt to win the Grimsborough Dog Pageant. Each day, their fights became more and more brutal, until Margaret decided she had enough of Lily torturing her. Margaret's cellmate, Amelia Strommeich, who took pleasure in flushing other prisoners' heads down the toilet, served as an accomplice. However, in an unfortunate twist of events, Amelia had been bailed out of prison by her ex-boyfriend, Rene Carmine who had been bailed out of his arrest in the additional investigation of the previous case; leaving Margaret alone to face Judge Olivia Hall once more. Margaret was then sentenced to solitary confinement in a maximum security prison for life with no chance for parole. Victim Lily Robinson (Her lifeless body found in her cell, head flushed down the toilet) Weapon Toilet Killer *'Margaret Littlewood' Suspects *Gloria Fernandez-Victim's Cellmate Gender-Female Appearance-Weighs less than 120 lbs and has brown eyes Profile-Drinks Brandy *Amelia Strommeich-Inmate Gender-Female Appearance-Weighs less than 120 lbs Profile-Drinks brandy, is left handed and she smokes *Joe Stern-Inmate Gender-Male Appearance-N/A Profile- He smokes *Margaret Littlewood-Amelia's cellmate Gender-Female Appearance-Weighs less than 120 lbs and has brown eyes Profile-Drinks brandy, is left handed and she smokes *Mikhail Levin-Amelia's lover Gender-Male Appearance-N/A Profile-Drinks brandy, is left handed and he smokes Killer's Profile *The killer is left handed *The killer weighs less than 120 lbs *The killer drinks brandy *The killer smokes *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter One *Investigate Cell No. 56665 (Clues:Victim's Body, Broken Toilet, Locket) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Examine Broken Toilet (Result: Prison Toilet) *Analyze Prison Toilet (12:00:00;Attribute:Murder Weapon Found) *Analyze Locket (03:00:00)(Attribute:It was a gift from Gloria Fernandez) *Talk to Gloria Fernandez (Attribute: The killer weighs less than 120 lbs) *Talk to Amelia Strommeich *Investigate Cell Windows (Clues:Broken Steel Parts, Smashed Videotape) * Examine Broken Steel Parts (Result: Steel Trap) * Examine Bear Trap (Result:Alcohol Sample) * Analyze Alcohol Sample (03:00:00;Attribute:The killer drinks brandy) * Examine Smashed Videotape (Result: CCTV Footage) * Analyze CCTV Footage (06:00:00) * Talk to Joe Stern *Grill Amelia about the weeks ago attack on the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter Two *Investigate Prison Courtyard (Clues: Bloody Yarn, Torn Paper) *Examine Bloody Yarn (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (06:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper (Clues: Threatening Letter) *Examine Threatening Letter (Result: Written by Margaret Littlewood) *Talk to Margaret Littlewood (Attribute: Margaret is left handed and drinks brandy) *Investigate Courtyard Benches (Clues: Cigarette Butts, Victim's Cellphone) *Analyze Cigarette Butts (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (04:00:00;Info:Messages from Joe Stern) *Interrogate Joe about association with victim and Amelia *See what Gloria wants (Attribute:Gloria drinks brandy) *Investigate Cell No.56665 (Clues: Convict's Jumpsuit) *Examine Jumpsuit (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (06:00:00; Info: Mikhail's jumpsuit) *Grill Mikhail Levin (Attribute: Mikhail Levin is left handed and drinks brandy) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter Three *Talk to Margaret Littlewood (Attribute: Margaret is a smoker) *Talk to Gloria Fernandez *Investigate Prison Showers (Clues: Bloodied Chains, Pairing Knife, Birth Control Pills) *Examine Bloodied Chains (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00;Info:Amelia used these chains) *Examine Pairing Knife (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs (03:00:00;Info:Mikhail used this knife) *Analyze Birth Control Pills (05:00:00) *Make Mikhail squeal (Attribute:Mikhail is a smoker) *Squeeze Amelia's side of the story out of her (Prerequisite: Make Mikhail squeal first;Attribute:Amelia is a smoker) *Investigate Shower Stall (Clue:Note) *Analyze Note (03:00:00) *Gloria needs to tell you something(Attribute:The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Gloria *Investigate Cell No.56665 (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph (06:00:00) *Give her photo back to Gloria (Reward: Stylish Tuxedo (male)/Lace Dress (female)) *See what Joe Stern needs *Investigate Prison Courtyard (Clues:Broken Box) *Examine Broken Box (Result: Powdered Substance) *Analyze Powdered Substance (05:00:00; Info:Cocaine) *Separate Joe and Bulldog (Reward: 500 XP) *Alice August has accused Mikhail of torturing her *Investigate Prison Showers (Clues: Bear Trap, Jumpsuit) *Examine Bear Trap (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (12:00:00; Info: Matches Alice's Blood) *Analyze Jumpsuit (03:00:00;Info: Alice's Jumpsuit) *Confront Mikhail about torturing Alice (Reward:Burger) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases